


Don't Call Me Bro

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Although you can imagine there are, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fure Fure machinations, Gen, I almost tagged character death but it's not really death, Iori and Tenn teaming up, No ship pairings, OR IS IT, Riku doesn't understand what's going on, Run Yama-san Run, This takes place after the Black or White, This was all inspired by Vibrato and its weird subtitles, rip yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Tenn must be dreaming. Did Riku just call him 'bro'?He needed to find the one responsible for this abomination, and who better to help him than Izumi Iori?





	Don't Call Me Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaguraKurosaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaguraKurosaki).



> So if you watched Vibrato ep.8, you must have realized that in the subtitles, they translated 'Tenn-nii' for 'bro'.
> 
> What and why.
> 
> And that's how this fic was born, after discussing headcanons with Kagura because, honestly, why.

“Bro!”

Tenn stopped in his tracks, confused, and Gaku and Ryuu stopped as well when they noticed that their center wasn’t following them anymore.

Tenn knew that voice. Not because he spent most of his free time alone listening to it on the radio, in his special playlist, or in a video he found online. But because for him, that voice belonged to someone irreplaceable who never failed to make him feel warm, happy, and complete.

But the voice and the words he heard didn’t match, and that made Tenn frown.

“Bro!”

Again.

Tenn was almost afraid to turn around, but he did, and certainly, Riku was running towards him with a big smile in his face.

Riku seemed to be so eager and happy to see Tenn that he miscalculated when was he supposed to stop, tripped over his own feet in an attempt to brake, and he would have fallen flat down on his face if Tenn hadn’t hurried to catch him.

“Riku, you have to be more careful.”

Riku laughed sheepishly, but nevertheless seemed quite happy with how his twin was holding him securely in his arms.

“Thanks, bro.”

Tenn’s brow twitched unconsciously, and he had to cough lightly to damper his confusion.

Or was it irritation?

“Riku, what did you call me?”

Riku blinked, and smiled brightly once more.

“Bro!”

Tenn swore it wasn’t his intention to flinch, and he could only hope that Riku hadn’t noticed how he had gotten tense all over, so he quickly let go of his twin and stepped back slightly.

“Why?” Tenn asked slowly, not sure what to say in response to this new nickname or whatever that his brother had created for him.

Riku had called him Tenn-nii all their lives, so why had he changed it now, of all times?

And did it need to be ‘bro’?

Seriously?

He was vaguely aware that Gaku was snickering behind him, and he made a mental note to kick him in the shin later.

“I thought it was cool!” Riku answered earnestly, but he seemed to notice the twitch in Tenn’s eyes for he paused, and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. “You don’t like it?”

Normally, Tenn would glare at the person in question and ask them with a smile if they were seriously asking if he liked such a horrid name. But it was Riku, and even Ryuu knew how weak he was to Riku.

But now there was his priced nickname at stake, the name that only Riku used with him, and no way in hell was he going to trade it away.

His inner debate must have taken way too long, because Gaku coughed to mask how he was about to burst out laughing and decided to help him out.

“Where did you learn that word?”

“I saw it on TV the other day!”

“Do you know what it means?”

Riku tilted his head in confusion, and Tenn was so tempted to take his phone out so he could take a picture.

“I was told it was the shortened and American version of brother, and since Tenn-nii went abroad to study, most likely America, I thought he would like that better?”

Okay, that was cute and Tenn was willing to forget the fact that Riku called him that a few times, even though the real meaning was different and lost to his twin, because the feelings he put into it were too adorable to resist.

“Riku—”

“Nanase-san! There you are!” Iori could be seen approaching fast, his breathing something irregular, for he must have run up and down the place looking for Riku. “Please stop going off by yourself every time we take our eyes off you!”

Riku pouted and Tenn immediately glared at Iori.

“You say that like if I was a kid!”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I’m older than you, remember!?”

“Then start acting like one,” remarked Iori, before he stopped in front of Trigger and bowed down in greeting, ignoring Tenn’s sharp stares.

They parted ways, Iori needing to take Riku back to where the other members were, and Trigger needing to go to the next recording studio. Riku had seemed sad when they had to go, and Tenn was about to say something to cheer him up when his twin beat him to it with a smile.

“See you later, bro!”

Gaku had a coughing fit and Iori snickered, while Riku remained oblivious.

Tenn regretted his words.

There was no way he was allowing Riku to call him that anymore.

 

 

 

18:35 From Riku

**‘Look, look, bro! We are having hot pot for dinner!’**

Attached to the message was a picture of Mitsuki and Sogo preparing the ingredients while Iori set the table.

Tenn’s eye twitched at the new nickname Riku had decided for him, and while he would forgive Riku for everything and anything, he felt that this was not the time to be a doting brother and that it was high time to set some boundaries.

Riku’s name for Tenn set as ‘Tenn-nii’ being one of them.

But even he didn’t know how to tell his brother to stop without being rude or making him feel sad, so he decided to go to the next best solution.

 

_18:37 To Izumi Iori_

**‘Do you have time? There’s something I need to ask.’**

_18:39 From Izumi Iori_

**‘What is it.’**

_18:39 To Izumi Iori_

**‘Do you know why Riku is now calling me bro? Was it you?’**

_18:39 To Izumi Iori_

**(glaring sticker)**

_18:41 From Izumi Iori_

**‘No, and why do you think it was me? Please stop assuming I’m the one responsible for Nanase-san’s bad habits.’**

_18:42 From Izumi Iori_

**(angry sticker)**

_18:42 To Izumi Iori_

**‘Then who was it.’**

_18:43 From Izumi Iori_

**‘I don’t know!’**

_18:44 To Izumi Iori_

**‘Riku said he saw it being used on TV the other day and someone told him a wrong meaning. First of all, what are you allowing him to watch.’**

_18:46 From Izumi Iori_

**‘He should be free to watch whatever he wants, though.’**

_18:47 To Izumi Iori_

**‘You don’t understand. That kid gets influenced easily and he could pick up bad habits.’**

_18:48 From Izumi Iori_

**‘But why are you accusing me.’**

_18:49 To Izumi Iori_

**‘You are the one that spends most time with Riku aren’t you.’**

_18:51 From Izumi Iori_

**‘That doesn’t mean I have to babysit him all day!’**

Tenn sighed.

It was clear that it wasn’t Iori’s fault this time.

But then, who was it? Riku wasn’t the type to watch TV shows by himself, and he mostly preferred Japanese shows over American ones.

Someone must have been watching a weird American show and Riku must have been curious, so he must have sat down to watch it as well.

Since this was a foreign show, Tenn should have wondered if it was Nagi’s fault, but it was common knowledge that he only watched Magical Kokona and the shows the other members were in. So he was out.

Sogo didn’t seem the type to watch those kinds of crude shows, so he was off the list for now.

Somehow Tenn felt that Mitsuki wasn’t the one responsible, so he crossed that name as well.

So it was either Tamaki or Yamato…

 

_19:20 From Izumi Iori_

**‘We need to find out who was the one responsible right away.’**

_19:20 To Izumi Iori_

**‘What happened.’**

_19:20 To Izumi Iori_

**(glaring sticker)**

_19:22 From Izumi Iori_

**‘Nanase-san spent dinner time imitating an American gansgter.’**

_19:22 To Izumi Iori_

**‘HE WHAT.’**

_19:22 To Izumi Iori_

**(shocked sticker)**

_19:25 From Izumi Iori_

**‘I hate to agree with you, but we need to stop this nonsense before it gets out of our hands.’**

_19:26 To Izumi Iori_

**‘I’m on my way.’**

 

Tenn was glad it was night time and that the peak hour was over because he could pick up a taxi fairly quickly, although he felt kind of bad when Ryuu asked where was he going so late with a voice full of worry, and Tenn could only answer quickly that he was off to see Riku.

He would apologize to Ryuu later. Now there were more important matters at hand.

And it was to slaughter the one that had defiled poor, pure Riku.

The red lights that prevented the taxi from arriving to the dorm faster did nothing but to irritate him more, and if he had a death wish, he would have told the driver to just skip all the lights and run through the night, because there was an emergency and he needed to be at that address as soon as possible.

A rabbit chat text alert distracted him from his angry thoughts.

 

_19:41 From Izumi Iori_

**‘I think I have the culprit.’**

_19:42 To Izumi Iori_

**‘WHO WAS IT.’**

_19:45 From Izumi Iori_

**‘We can solve this problem by ourselves now, you don’t have to come.’**

_19:45 To Izumi Iori_

**‘WHO’**

_19:46 To Izumi Iori_

**‘WAS’**

_19:46 To Izumi Iori_

**‘IT’**

_19:48 From Izumi Iori_

**‘Don’t tell me you are already on your way.’**

_19:49 To Izumi Iori_

**‘I’m almost at your front door.’**

Tenn sighed in relief when the taxi stopped one last time, so he quickly paid and ran to the dorm entrance.

 

_19:53 To Izumi Iori_

**‘Open the door.’**

_19:53 To Izumi Iori_

**‘So who was it.’**

 

_19:55 From Izumi Iori_

**‘Aren’t you insistent.’**

_19:56 From Izumi Iori_

**‘And please stop ringing our doorbell every three seconds.’**

His reply to Izumi was interrupted when Riku opened the door, and Tenn couldn’t maintain the scowl of his face when faced with such a dazzling and happy smile.

“Bro, you came! I don’t know why, but please come inside!”

“Thanks,” Tenn stepped in and smiled naturally, and no one would have guessed he had been glaring angrily at his smartphone a few seconds ago. “Riku, can you tell me something?”

“Yeah, anything!”

“It’s been nagging me for a while, but who told you that meaning of bro?”

Riku frowned in confusion at the question, but answered nevertheless.

“It was Yamato-san, why?”

Of course it had to be Yamato.

Tenn sighed and closed his eyes to calm down.

“I see.”

Riku hummed in question, and Tenn could already picture that he would be staring at a very cute and confused puppy when he opened his eyes.

And of course, Riku never failed his expectations, for that was the same face he saw when he opened his eyes, so he faked a very calm demeanor so he wouldn’t scare or alarm his brother.

“I have something to discuss with your leader, can you tell me where he is?”

“He’s in the living room.”

Tenn exhaled softly and went further inside, patting Riku on the head on his way and chuckling lightly when he heard a muffled high squeal.

Great. That would gain him a few extra minutes while he found his victim, killed him and hid his body. Hopefully Iori would help him, so Riku wouldn’t have to witness the mess Tenn was about to make in their dorm.

(Although he had the slight suspicion that even if Riku were to see him covered in blood, he would think that they were practicing for Yamato’s next dorama or something.)

Tenn came into the i7 living room. Sogo went rigid the second he saw him and stated stuttering, so Tamaki went to try to calm him down—or maybe stay nearby in case his partner choked on his own spit in his nervous state. Mitsuki was cleaning the dishes while Nagi was wiping them down, and they looked surprised and confused at his arrival. And Yamato was—

Yamato was sitting on the sofa drinking a can of beer, and was chuckling nervously at the sermon that Iori was giving him.

“You need to be more aware that Nanase-san is very gullible, and not teach him irresponsible things! What do you think would have happened if—”

“Ichi, you don’t have to get so angry!” Yamato tried a comforting smile. “I mean, what’s the worse that can happen? It was just a normal American show—”

“So you don’t acknowledge the fact that you dirtied Riku with your machinations?” Tenn said very coldly while approaching him, and inwardly gloated over the fact that Yamato seemed surprised and then very terrified when he saw him. And to put more emphasis on how angry he was, Tenn slammed his hand on the sofa right next to Yamato, and bent down while glaring at him. “How do you plan to take responsibility?”

“I-What? What are you talking about?” Yamato gulped and slid down further on the sofa, his eyes wandering around the room, most likely trying to think of an escape route, or maybe asking for help from his teammates, who made no sign of wanting to step forward.

“So you don’t feel any sense of responsibility for Nanase-san acting like a drug dealer?” Iori was quick to add, hands on his hips and an intimidating glare that Tenn was glad was not directed at him or Riku.

“Come on, Ichi! That was cute, wasn’t it?”

“Of course not!”

“What kind of shows are you showing Riku? Do you mind telling me?” Tenn asked slowly, and smiled coldly, already thinking of ways to punish this irresponsible leader depending on his answer.

“You two, your faces are scary! Those are not the faces that idols should be showing around!”

“Just answer the question, will you?” Tenn gripped the sofa harder, and Yamato flinched.

“Hey, can someone help their leader here? I’m surrounded by two little devils, y’know!?” Yamato called instead, looking at his side with pleading eyes to whoever would make eye contact with him.

Sogo seemed to be debating inwardly on whether to help Yamato or to help Tenn, but before he could say or do anything, Mitsuki called out to him.

“Don’t worry about helping that old man. He deserves a spank or two every once in a while.”

“Mitsu! That was cruel!”

“You reap what you sow, they say,” Mitsuki shrugged and continued washing the dishes, while Nagi watched with sparkling eyes, most likely having fun with the situation.

Yamato winced, and quickly got up and away from Tenn and lifted both his hands in surrender, one hand still holding his precious beer.

“You two, why don’t you calm down first? You are really scaring me.”

“Then you should think of things better before you teach Nanase-san weird things!”

“I haven’t done such things!”

“Oh yeah?” Tenn scoffed. “So please kindly explain to me why Riku is calling me ‘bro’? Bro!?”

Nagi let out a soft and amused ‘oh!’ and Tamaki muttered ‘oh, that’s cool,’ but Tenn decided to ignore them in order to glare at Yamato, who nervously laughed.

“Isn’t that cute?” Yamato asked instead.

“No! Riku is supposed to call me Tenn-nii, not a crude word like ‘bro’!”

“For someone who keeps telling Nanase-san to call him ‘Kujo-san’, you sure are defensive about this matter,” commented Iori, and Tenn turned to face him so fast he himself was surprised about it.

“That’s different! What would you do if Riku were to call you ‘mate’ or ‘dude’ or—”

“PLEASE STOP! I got your point, so please stop!”

“Riku should not be using these kind of words, so why were you teaching them to him?” Tenn faced Yamato once more, seeing that Iori seemed traumatized and had understood his point.

“I didn’t teach him per se, you know—”

“Nikkaido-san, you know fully well that Nanase-san is easily influenced, and yet…” Iori inhaled and exhaled deeply as if to calm himself down or to chase away some kind of weird images that Tenn had made him see. “You must have surely edged him on when you two tried talking and acting like the characters on the TV, didn’t you? I have seen you two do that before!”

“Well, you know that when Riku gives you the puppy eyes you don’t have any options, right?” Yamato tried reasoning, giving a few steps back for each step forward that Tenn and Iori made.

“Nikkaido-san, you—”

“You’ll pay,” Tenn said simply, and Yamato knew at that instant that there was no convincing Trigger’s center that he was innocent in the game that somehow Tenn and Iori had one-sidedly decided that he was guilty, even though he was not really aware of what crime he had apparently committed, so he did the only one thing that he could think of.

He ran away.

“Oh, Yamato is trying to get away,” commented Nagi, already finished with the dishes.

Tenn and Iori wasted no second to chase him down, and from the living room they could hear screams of terror, which Mitsuki promptly ignored even though Nagi and Sogo flinched slightly.

Oblivious to the chaos he had created, Riku came into the living room, confused.

“Why were bro, Yamato-san, and Iori running around?”

“I think they are playing tag,” replied Tamaki, having not understood what had just happened in the living room.

“Oh, tag! That’s nice! I wish I could play as well…”

“Riku,” called Mitsuki, and Riku quickly approached him with a smile. “Please don’t call Kujo ‘bro’ again. Just call him ‘Tenn-nii.’ I beg you.”

In the distance, Yamato screamed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if Riku ever realized that Tenn and Iori teamed up and were hiding Yamato's body somewhere in the dorm while he was drinking tea with Nagi in the living room.


End file.
